Alone Together
by fox flame13
Summary: Prussia lives with Russia, separated from his brother by a wall. Soon they make a pact that will change their future. Because, when the world is heading for hell. Can you keep your promises? Rated T for violence in later chapters. Rating may go up in later chapters. Post-Apocalyptic violence. RusPrus.
1. A Pact is Made

Alone Together

The Prussian man gazed out the window at the snow encrusted ground. Flakes of snow were falling making even larger snow banks. It was quite lovely even though it was not his home. His home was gone. Disband, disintegrated, dispersed, any other D word that meant no longer there or present.

"Is something wrong?"

Prussia jumped and turned to look at the tall man behind him.

"No, I'm just…bored." He answered turning back to the window.

"I think you're lonely." Russia said sitting next to him on the window ledge.

"I'm lonely to. Lithuania and the others don't like talking to me much. And when they do they sound scared or nervous. Except for you, you talk to me like a normal person."

Prussia smiled and turned to look at Russia. Who was sitting with his knees curled up against his chest, like a small scared child.

"You're welcome," He said leaning back on the cold stone wall. "I guess were both lonely…I- I think it's because I'm…afraid." Prussia admitted, avoiding the Russians curios gaze.

"Afraid of what?" Russia asked tilting his head slightly.

"Afraid of being forgotten, Or disappearing."

Prussia confided staring art his shoelaces. When did they get so interesting?

Russia chuckled sadly. "We have that in common."

The two nations sat in compatible silence for a time. Each pondering what to say, Or if they should say anything at all.

"I have an idea," Prussia announced. "If anything bad were to happen. Like, end of the world bad, we will find each other. And stay together. So if everyone was to forget our existence or we fade into obscurity, at least someone will remember us. We can be…lonely together"

Silence filled the air as the Russian man thought about the offer. A smile flitted across his face and he nodded.

"I like that plan. But, let's not agree as nations, But as people. People that have human needs and simply want company."

Prussia held out his hand and Russia took it. The deal was done.

* * *

A/N

Hey, thanks for reading! I'm hoping to make this a multi-chapter fic but I'll have to see. Also, leave a review if you have the time. I makes me feel happy and it helps alot.


	2. An Unexpected Journey

An Unexpected Journey

Prussia laughed at the memory. He smiled lightly, watching his breath turn to a faint mist and float away. It was cold, which was to be expected. He was somewhere in the wilderness of Russia. Standing in a snow bank under a dead tree as a herd of walkers shuffled past. Yeah, that whole 12/21/12 thing was a bit far fetched. The Apocalypse was actually around New Years. I t came in the form of fucking zombies. Seriously, plot twist. Since then all the remaining nations have been hauling ass to Italy's place to make a battle plan. From what you remember before the power cut out, a lot of island nations are going by boat or what's left of plans. So far almost all the nations are alive and accounted for. Except one. That one nation just so happened to be Mother fucking Russia. This is why you are currently hiking across the lame excuse of tundra to collect his sorry ass.

You shiver from standing still so long. That quick recap was as pointless as hell, but it kept you occupied long enough for the herd to pass. It's surprising how much these zombies act like humans. Always craving the company of other zombies. It would be sweet if they weren't hell bent on eating your flesh. A cup half full you suppose.

Lifting a foot high you set a steady pace through the deep snow. It's been about two long weeks of steady traveling to get this far. Considering that you got directions off Google Maps before your laptop battery ran out you're doing pretty good on distance. You recognize this area, and you can't be to far away from Russia's house. You estimate maybe a day, or two on foot. Maybe even longer if you avoid main roads and cities. God, you hate cities. Do NOT go to any cities during any sort of crises that involves walking dead. Copied directly from "Surviving The Zombie Apocalypse: A Helpful Guide," Written by: You. Not that you actually wrote a book. That would be stupid. Though, your journal might classify as a book. It's thick enough to be one.

Adjusting the shoulder strap to your bag you manage to swing it around, and pull out your compass. Your guns clack together lightly in the process. You pay them no mind; fore you've grown used to their noises. After checking your position you check your dwindling water supply. It's not as bad as you expected, but you need to find a stream sometime soon. As far as your food goes you think you have about a week left if you ration it properly. Though, if the rest of your journey goes as planned you will be able to restock at Russia's before your new hike to Italy. Preferably with Russia in tow.

With a resigned sigh you pack away your stuff, and continue forward at a relaxing pace. The silence seems to crush you as you walk. The light crunches of your footsteps provide the only source of noise. Nevertheless, you listen carefully for any new sound. It's dangerous to let you guard down in any situation. You learned that the hard way. A shiver runs down your spin as old memories of past battles race through your head. Absentmindedly, you wonder how France and Spain are holding up. You haven't spoken to them since the First Night, and you are a little worried about them. Though, you'd never admit it, but you're actually worried about everyone. There's no problem in that it's just, the person you're most worried for is Russia. And that thought scares you, because you're supposed to hate him. And here you are being concerned for him of all things! What the actual fuck is going on with your brain.

* * *

((Author's note))

Heeeey, sorry for not updating for like, a year. Things and stuff. But here's the next chapter. Sorry it's short.


End file.
